It is known to provide bags specifically formed from a tube of plastic, and for use as a garbage bag. Such garbage bags are cut and heat sealed adjacent one end thereof from an endless tube of plastic. In order to close such a bag that has been partially filled, the plastic sleeve adjacent the open end thereof is to be gathered into a closing neck, and then either tied into a knot, or is kept gathered by a separate tie member supplied by the user or by the vendor of the bags. The separate tie members that are commonly known commercially are anything that will hold the gathered neck closed, and such ties include a paper coated flexible wire, that permits such twisting of the wire as desired to effect a tie, or a strip of plastic that is punched, or preformed, to provide an interlock between sections of the strip after one end of the strip, with a lug thereon, has been inserted through an aperture on another portion of the strip that is formed with a cooperating lug retainer therein. The provision, and use, of tie members that are separate from the bag represents an additional cost factor that, desirably, may be eliminated.
Thus, it is one object of this invention to provide an improved bag, such as a garbage bag, with an integral tie means provided thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bag with integral tie means thereon that is formed from an endless tube of plastic, with no wastage of plastic material by reason of forming the bag integral with its tie means, thereby providing a highly cost-effective product.
Further objects and advantages will be evident to one skilled in the art from the following description of my invention.